Vanished
by Actress2b
Summary: When Lilly finds out about her best friend's disappearance, she is determined to find her. However, she can't even prove she existed. Now, Lilly must prove that Miley was murdered and who did it, reuniting and suspecting old friends... Surprise pairings
1. Trailer

_We All Hope That We Won't Experience Grief__…_

**Lilly: **Hey, Mr. Stewart, is Miley home

**Lilly V****oiceover: **I was waiting and begging that the answer would be, "yeah sure, let me just get her." But all I received was the harsh silence.

**Billy Ray: **I'm sorry, Lilly. She hasn't come home.

* * *

_We All Hope That We Have All The Answers…_

**Sergeant Ted: **I'm sorry, there is no birth identification or any proof that Miley Stewart actually existed. Without this, we cannot set up a case.

**Billy Ray: **That's impossible, you can't say that you won't look for my daughter.

**S. Ted: **We don't have any proof that you have a daughter.

**Lilly V: **I looked blankly at the ceiling when I realised that I had lost all chance of the police helping us…without me helping them.

* * *

_Most Of All, We All Hope That We Can Do The Impossible._

**Lilly: **I'm going to find her.

**Justin: **Don't do this, Lilly. I can only predict disaster.

* * *

**Oliver: **So I'm going to help you find a girl who hates me. And on top of that – so far as the police are concerned – there is no proof that she in fact ever existed.

**Lilly V: **Okay he had a point.

**Oliver: **So first, who can we suspect?

* * *

**Lilly V:** You know the feeling where you think that you're so close to death that you can taste the blood seeping from your veins into your mouth. I just had the feeling and there was another feeling I just had: fear.

* * *

**Oliver: **We're looking at it to see why anyone would kill her.

**Lilly: **But it's her diary. She would hate us if –

**Oliver: **She's dead!

**Lilly V: **As I saw Oliver break down, I finally realised why he went through all this for me: he still cared. Once I had dropped the diary into Oliver's hand, I felt his pain and all I wanted to do was embrace him and I hated the idea of having to go through that pain alone. I thought I had it bad but of course Oliver would hurt more than me. They were fighting before she left. His last memories of her were filled with spite.

**Lilly: **I'm sorry, Oliver…

* * *

**Lilly: **I don't expect you guys to understand but -

**Jake: **We are going to help you find her.

**Ashley: **Till the end.

**Jake: **Even if it gets us killed with you.

**Ashley: **Most - killed?

* * *

**Justin: **Who are you? Nancy Drew? Get out of this dream world, you have to move on!

**Lilly: **She was my best friend. Until I find out who killed her I can never move on.

**Justin:** Why not ask the person who went to see her that night.

**Lilly: **Who?

**Justin: **Dear old Ollie Oken.

**Lilly: **Oliver…

**Justin: **That's right; at the party he went out and told me that he was going to see if she was okay.

**Lilly V:** I think I just experienced betrayal.

* * *

_Starring:  
Lilly Truscott  
Mitchell Musso  
Cody Linely  
And An All-Star Cast_

_From The Writer of Other Hannah Montana FanFictions such as:  
__In Malibu of All Places, Many Tales of Loliver and more_

* * *

**Lilly: **Just don't lie to me!

**Oliver: **I'm not! I wasn't anyway near her when she disappeared.

**Lilly: **I don't know you anymore, Oliver. Why were you fighting? Why are you being like this? Why don't I understand anything about you or anything else.

* * *

_I'm Lilly Truscott and I'm looking For a Friend,  
__Who Vanished._


	2. Murder In The Dark

**A/N: My first mysterious Hannah Montana! After this the rest of the story is in Lilly's POV – in case you get confused by the "Next Time On Vanished" part. **

* * *

* * *

As the moon slowly set on Malibu, Miley looked out onto the clear ocean, which rocked against the sandy shore. She never particularly payed any attention to the sunsets, but tonight something was different. For some reason, Miley knew that she would not be able to admire the sun set for a while now.

Seventeen, young and carefree, Miley was your average girl. She had given up her singing career when she decided that she needed to look into her future. Naturally, singing more than just paid for the necessities, but when she was forty and wanted to settle down, who would hire a unemployed and unqualified middle-age woman? She could not exactly reply, "you see, I kind of had this double life…"

Newspapers called it a disappearance. The police investigation the sudden non-existence of Hannah Montana, which Miley felt very guilty about. It was known as one of the most complicated police cases. A girl who they could not find any birth identification of nor any family. It was as if a human being was removed from the face from the face of the earth; the truth was that Hannah Montana never really was.

"Hey there."

She turned around to see the figure in front of her. Miley revealed a light and tender smile. "Hey you."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The person turned the attention back to the sea. "I don't think I've ever seen it like this."

"No, but if we're being honest, who really takes the time to compare?"

"True."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had something on."

"Who would I be if I left my best friend alone?"

Miley laughed. "You really don't have to look out for me."

"But I want to. You've seemed down lately." Miley then followed the person's finger direct itself towards the road. "Wanna walk?"

"Why not?"

After around a half hour stroll, Miley and her companion arrived in an area Miley did not understand. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Miley all of the sudden felt very awkward. As much as she trusted the person with her, she had never been lead into a dark alleyway where her feet were hid in the mist and fog. Miley looked around and instinctively said, "I think I need to get home."

"It's only eleven."

"But you know my parents."

She soon stopped when the figure turned around in front of her, blocking her path. "You scared of me, Miles?"

"No…but I just – just – I just want to go home!" she exclaimed. Miley tried to fun away put before she knew it, her arm was grasped.

"I'm surprised at you, Miley." The voice was harsh and menacing. Miley tried her best to cry but her mouth was covered. "You really outta have figured it out."

Her heart was beating fast and she tried her best to breathe through her nose. The voice once again whispered into her ear, "bye bye, _Hannah_." Miley's eyes widened but before she could act, she felt a jab into her arm and her senses collapsed on her.

* * *

Miley's eyes slowly began to open as she looked at the empty warehouse surrounding her. Nothing was inside apart from one computer and the person who betrayed her sitting at it. 

"Where were you born?"

She blinked. "Nashville? Why are you asking me this?"

"You don't need to know. Finger on the pad please." A black sensor pad was forced in front of her.

"Not until you tell me why."

"Might as well, you're not gonna be able to blab. I don't want anyone trailing us. So I used inspiration from a past disappearance: Hannah Montana."

"So that's why you said Hannah?" Miley could not resist heaving a small sigh of relief. She was convinced that her secret was revealed. But what was the point? She was clearly going to die today. They were just procrastinating.

"Why else? Well anyway, so as we speak, any record of you is being removed from the records and now." Her finger was held and pressed onto the pad. "You don't even have a DNA trace if they find you. Not that they will. They won't even find the body."

"Can you please not refer to me as, _"the body_", just yet?"

"Fine. They won't even find _you_."

"All I ask."

"You always amaze me, Miley."

"You're flattering me, when you're about to kill me?"

"I won't do it. You will."

Miley finally stood up, as she got the strength. "What?"

"I can't have my DNA on a gun so you're going to kill yourself. It's my back up plan."

"I thought it was full proof."

"Until I get rid of some…extras it will be."

"Like who?"

"You're little reporter friend. She snoops too much for her own good."

"Lilly? But she's only a school reporter. You can't kill her!"

"I'm killing you, aren't I?"

She nodded her head. "No, apparently I am."

* * *

_Next Time on "Vanished":_

"_She's gone for a week now, Justin," stated Lilly, in a matter of fact attitude. "Something must be up."_

"_You are too worried for your own good."_

"_Is Miley home?"_

"_I'm sorry, Lilly." Billy Ray sounded distressed as he continued, "she hasn't come home."_

"_Who was the last to see her?"_

_The room went silent._

"_Come on," shouted Lilly. "Surely someone saw her around the time she went missing."_

"_We don't even know when she went missing!"_

"_I don't care," sobbed Lilly. "I'm finding her, Justin. Even if it kills me."_


	3. She's Not Just Ill

**A/N: ****Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love the feedback. Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

_

* * *

Previously On "Vanished":_

"_Hey there."  
__She turned around to see the figure in front of her. Miley revealed a light and tender smile.  
_"_Hey you."_

"_No…but I just – just – I just want to go home!" she exclaimed. Miley tried to run away put before she knew it, her arm was grasped.  
_"_I'm surprised at you, Miley." The voice was harsh and menacing. Miley tried her best to cry but her mouth was covered. "You really outta have figured it out."  
__Her heart was beating fast and she tried her best to breathe through her nose. The voice once again whispered into her ear, "bye bye, __Hannah__."_

"_Lilly? But she's only a school reporter. You can't kill her!"  
_"_I'm killing you, aren't I?"  
__She nodded her head. "No, apparently I am."_

* * *

I could not concentrate today. It was not just because of math. I learnt to start concentrating in math over the years. I could not concentrate because I thought that my friend was not just ill but nobody would believe me.

Justin looked at me with amusement as I bit my pen. "You do know you're supposed to write with those, right?" he whispered to me.

"Shut up. You know why I'm frustrated."

"Yeah, but you don't have to be. Miles is probably just ill, without a care in the world."

"She's gone for a week now, Justin," I stated, in a matter of fact attitude. "Something must be up."

"You are too worried for your own good."

"I am not!"

"You think everything is worse than it seems."

"Because it usually is."

Okay, so I'm just telling a _little_ lie there…okay…a _big_ lie. I am never right about these things. As soon as I started on the newspaper is was a fifty/fifty chance of it being what I actually suspected. First was the case of the cafeteria staff. Turns out, they were not involved in any drug scam. From then on, it continued. I never wanted to admit I was wrong in the past, because I wanted so badly to trust my gut feeling. Clearly though, my gut feeling did not know what it was doing to save its life.

"Lilly…" If anyone knows that it was total shit, it would be Justin. Justin O'Connor was my boyfriend of one year. The longest relationship I had ever had and the best boyfriend at that. He never cheated, never missed a date and/or event and knew exactly what the word "no" meant; accept when it involved what movie to watch. And secretly, I always loved the boring flicks he picked out in the end.

"Okay, but you have to admit, I have got it right once in a while." It was true. My suspicions about the cheerleading mafia were right. Okay, so in the end I got a story about how the squad shortened their skirts after it was checked by the school so that they won the eye of the judges at competitions. Oh yeah, I got kicked off the squad a couple of years ago for refusing to go through with their plan to prank the mascot. Oliver was our mascot.

A lot had changed actually. Where I left you, things were innocent. Me, Miley and Oliver lived without a care in the world – our worst problem being keeping Miley's secret. But she gave that secret up when she was looking into the future. I hate thinking about the future; it's so daunting.

So back to how it's changed. First: it's no longer me, Miley and Oliver. It's now: Me, Miley, Justin and Amy and in a different clique: Oliver, Ashley and Marco. Yes, Ashley. This isn't someone new. This is _the_ Ashley who I wished I could throw down a well. However, she's changed. Amber moved to New York so Ashley needed a new life and friends. There she met Marco and they became friends. How Marco put up with her was always a mystery. Then when me and Miley stopped talking to Oliver, he went off to them too. It's as if it was a formation of the rejected.

You probably want me to rewind to where I said that me and Miley weren't talking to Oliver. It was a long story, which frankly I never really understood. It was around two years ago when we were fifth teen…

* * *

"_Keep this." I threw my top into one pile and then stared for a few moments at my skateboard. "Don't keep that."_

_I looked back at sorrow at the lonely board in the pile which was soon going to be thrown out. It was nothing wrong with skating, I had just grown out of it. I needed to be a bit more girlie, if I was ever going to get Justin O'Connor's attention. I tried being "me", but it just was not working out _at all!

"_Lilly," called my mum from the bottom of the stairs. "Miley's here for you!"_

_I saw Miley come into my room, trying her best to keep her emotions at bay. However, when my mum had gone, tears were pouring out of her eyes. By the time I got near her, I could have sworn I saw a small patch of water – which, if it was there, was hopefully due to tears._

"_What's wrong, Miles?"_

_I could not hear half of what she was saying. It was splutter…sentence…splutter…sentence…splutter… all we needed was a handkerchief and she could make her own record. However, now and again I heard the name, "Oliver." I could not help but feel slightly in denial. Oliver could never be the cause of Miley crying this much. _

"_Wait, what did Oliver do?" I tried to get back onto the subject, but Miley just sat on my bed in silence. _

_She sighed. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."_

_Even though I really should have not leave it at that, but at that point, I thought it was what was best for her._

* * *

From then on, I repeatedly asked her about what happened between those two, but she never told me. And – as a friend – the least I could do was let her keep her silence. I had years ahead of me to finally get it out of her. Well, I thought I did.

* * *

I finally arrived home and clambered up the stairs, I ignored my mother ask, "how was school?" I was not in the mood for petty small talk between mother and daughter. I think she would live one day without it.

"Come on," I muttered to myself as the phone rang constantly.

Finally, someone picked up. "Hello?" It sounded like Mr. Stewart, but his voice was strained and rough, as if he had spent the entire day so far either shouting or the exact opposite.

"Is Miley home?"

"I'm sorry Lilly." He sounded even more distressed as he continued, "she hasn't come home."

"All week?" I wanted to cry. I wanted to fall down and collapse and cry till I had nothing to cry anymore. She was missing. For an entire week. I felt embarrassed that I did not know, and I felt ashamed that I only just found out.

"Afraid so."

"I'm sorry."

I did not even say goodbye. I just hung up the phone and bit my lower lip. I had two choices now that I knew this piece of knowledge. Either I just sit down and cry for an hour but I decided to be stupid and took the second choice: I decided to investigate it.

* * *

I had collected a group of people. To be more specific, everyone who knew her and was out at the party she went to just before she was guessed to have disappeared.

"Who was last to see her?"

The room fell silent.

"Come on," I shouted. "Surely someone saw her around the time she went missing."

"We don't even know when she went missing!"

I turned my head and saw Oliver sitting there. I had not even remembered inviting him. However, I was not one to kick him out. As well as that, in my rage, I was prepared to fight with him. "I hate to remind you, Oken, but I think it was clear that she disappeared on the Friday night _since_ she had not been seen since then. Not even by her family."

"I'm just saying, we don't know what time. She might have been leaving from the party."

"Are you always such a wiseass?"

"Only when you're a bitch!"

The nerve! You could see why I currently hated him so much now. I tried my best to stay with him but it became too hard and eventually we just ended up fighting all the time. Lucky I got out of that friendship while I could, him being such a dick and all.

* * *

"Later, Lilly."

"Bye, Jake."

Jake had actually gotten nicer over the years. He was still acting but his head finally had deflated just that bit. As soon as I called him, he came right over. Bless the guy; I do not think he ever truly got over Miley. And now he never could.

Once everyone had left the hall, I stood there with no more knowledge than I had set out to get. Justin came and put his arm around my shoulder and sighed. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll find her."

"I don't know, Justin. Surely they would have found her by now. You know that the first twenty- four hours are the most important, and look, it's been a week."

"There's nothing we can do."

"I don't care," I replied, sobbing into his shirt. "I'm finding her, Justin. Even if it kills me."

* * *

_Next Time on "Vanished": _

_Sergeant Ted looked at Mr. Stewart. "I'm sorry, there is no birth identification or any proof that Miley Stewart actually ever existed. Without this, we cannot set up a case."_

_I could not believe I was doing it.  
_"_Oliver, I need your help."  
_"_So, I'm going to help you find a girl who hates me. And on top of that – so far as the police is concerned – there is no proof that she in fact ever existed."  
__Okay, he had a point.  
_"_So first, who can we suspect?"_

_I ducked straight down as it flew into my window. Oliver stared at me with confusion. "What is it."  
_"_A note."  
_"_What does it say?"  
__I read it over and over again. Finally I read it out loud, "Don't worry, you'll join her."_


	4. No Proof Of Existance

**A/N: ****Just want to say that I'm glad you guys think this story is original! It's nice to hear that it's one of a kind! **

* * *

_

* * *

Previously On "Vanished":_

"_Why else? Well anyway, so as we speak, any record of you is being removed from the records and now." Her finger was held and pressed onto the pad. "You don't even have a DNA trace if they find you. Not that they will. They won't even find the body."  
"Can you please not refer to me as, _"the body"_, just yet?"  
"Fine. They won't even find __you__."_

"_Come on," I muttered to myself as the phone rang constantly.  
Finally, someone picked up. "Hello?" It sounded like Mr. Stewart, but his voice was strained and rough, as if he had spent the entire day so far either shouting or the exact opposite.  
"Is Miley home?"  
"I'm sorry Lilly." He sounded even more distressed as he continued, "she hasn't come home."  
"All week?" I wanted to cry._

_I turned my head and saw Oliver sitting there. I had not even remembered inviting him. However, I was not one to kick him out. As well as that, in my rage, I was prepared to fight with him. "I hate to remind you, Oken, but I think it was clear that she disappeared on the Friday night __since__ she had not been seen since then. Not even by her family."  
"I'm just saying, we don't know what time. She might have been leaving from the party."  
"Are you always such a wiseass?"  
"Only when you're a bitch!"_

"_There's nothing we can do."  
"I don't care," I replied, sobbing into his shirt. "I'm finding her, Justin. Even if it kills me."_

* * *

I did not want to wake up the next morning. My mum had fully extended the curtains so even though I just lay down there, my eyes were fully open, the beams from the sun burning them.

"Shut up!" I moaned as my cell phone rang and rang until I felt like my head was close to total explosion and devastation. "Fine then!" I picked up the phone, my teeth clenched. "Hello?"

"Come downstairs."

"Mum?"

I could not believe that my mother had come to such measures as to call me when she was downstairs. Although, she did get my attention, I gave her that.

"Come downstairs. I want you to go to the station."

"The what?"

"Apparently, Jackson isn't quite coping with all this. I think Mr. Stewart wants someone to accompany him."

"Yeah sure." Secretly, it was killing me. I could not bear the thought of being stuck in a room with the police talking about her going missing. Who could really talk to people who were so…_uninvolved_?

* * *

It was just like what I suspected it would be like. It was me, Jackson and Mr. Stewart sitting alone in a blank, grey room. All we needed was a uniform and we were right in prison.

We were then presented with the officer. He soon introduced himself as Sergeant Ted, although I swear you were only _really_ a sergeant when you were in the army or something. But this was who was going to the person who was going to help me find Miley, so I had to be nice.

"Hello, Mr. Stewart."

Mr. Stewart shook his hand while Jackson and I just looked blankly into the distance, trying our best not to cry. Jackson was actually doing a pretty good job in comparison to me, who just sat there continuously sniffing.

"I'll go straight to the point, shall I?"

Mr. Stewart nodded his head. I however, was not so eager to hear what he needed to get the point about. It did not sound happy, as if he was about to say, "we found her!" It had more sorrow, which I was sure we were going to find out about.

"I don't think that we can find her."

"What?"

Sergeant Ted looked at Mr. Stewart. "I'm sorry, there is no birth identification or any proof that Miley Stewart actually ever existed. Without this, we cannot set up a case."

"That's impossible, you can't say that you won't look for my daughter."

"We don't have any proof that you ever had a daughter."

I looked blankly at the ceiling when I realised that I had lost all chance of the police helping us…without me helping them. I hardly believed that I was even thinking of trying to investigate this on my own. Sure, I did my work before, but never something as serious as a kidnapping/murder case.

Mr. Stewart looked at Sergeant Ted with such fury that Jackson moved a couple of seats away from his father. Mr. Stewart then spat, "what do you mean? She has finger prints, birth certificates and more!"

"We looked it up. Nothing."

"But she does exist," I said, glaring at the sergeant. "Go and ask a whole school of people!"

"I'm sorry, but we have no actual way of finding her."

"So you're just going to give up?" Nobody but me could hear Jackson muttering this, as his body shook with such intensity that I became scared.

It was then where any doubt about me needing the help them went away. They needed me. The police had turned their backs on them. I was the closest thing they had to help: a teenager with PMS.

But first, I needed help. At first, I thought of Justin. But I could hear him telling me about how stupid and dangerous it would be to investigate it.

I could not believe I was doing it.

* * *

"Oliver, I need your help."

Oliver Oken looked at me. At first, I thought I saw him smile, but then he turned to me and asked in all seriousness, "So, I'm going to help you find a girl who hates me. And on top of that – so far as the police are concerned – there is no proof that she in fact ever existed."

Okay, he had a point.

"So first, who can we suspect?"

I beamed at him. For the first time in, who knows how many, years, I actually smiled at him. I then sat down beside Oliver and said, "nobody."

"Well that certainly helps."

"First we need to _find_ her. To prove the police that we actually have a murder victim."

"True. But where would you put her?"

"This is exactly what's bugging me." I paused and looked quizzically out of the window. "Nobody left the party early?"

"Nobody apart from Miley."

"So, the murderer must have only been in such a distance where he or she can return by the end of the party."

"That could mean anything. The murderer could have walked, or drove and we don't know how exactly she was killed."

"What do you mean?"

"There are some sick people out there, who knows what could have happened?"

I shivered at the thought. He was right; there was no actual way of knowing how twisted the murder got. We were not even sure she was killed, she could have been just kidnapped for all we knew. But who would want to kill Miley. It then clicked. Who would want to kill Miley or…

"Do we know anyone who had anything against Hannah Montana?"

Oliver looked at me. He understood where I was going, but my guess was that he did not agree with it. "You think someone would hate Miley as far as _killing_ her?"

"Or a stalker! You heard of those crimes of passion."

"Good thinking, but no. Well, she was still Hannah Montana for a year while we…weren't talking…" Oliver's voice trailed off and for a few minutes, there was just silence.

"What – Nothing happened in that year. Stalker or anything." I was going to ask about him and Miley but it was too soon. I was not interested in talking about how we all hated each other. We only had enough time to think about others hating her. Still a depressing thought though.

"Okay, so – from what we know – Miley had no people with a motive of killing her. What about –" Oliver paused as he looked at the window and said, "get down."

I ducked straight down as something flew into my window. Oliver stared at me with confusion. "What is it."

"A note."

"What does it say?"

I read it over and over again. Finally I read it out loud, "Don't worry, you'll join her."

"Don't worry, you'll join her?"

I never felt so scared. The handwriting was sharp and large, no loops. Usually hand written threats had loops. It showed a creative side. Most murderers had to be creative – apart from the few who just want drug money and shoot you down. It was then when I realised I was more worried about the fact that there were no loops rather than someone just wrote a threat to me.

"What does it mean?" I asked Oliver. I honestly thought I knew full well, but who was I to jump to conclusions?

"Either he or she wants to help you." That was exactly what I wanted to hear. "Or he or she wants to kill you." That was the answer I feared and expected. It was harsh how life turns on you in such a way.

Even with this threat, I somehow reached the point in my mind where I thought I definitely had to continue with the investigation. I had to for Miley.

* * *

_Next Time On "Vanished":_

"_You think I'm going to let you go home and die?" Oliver laughed, although I could feel the pain inside. "No, you're staying here."  
_"_Erm….thanks?" I was confused, I'll admit. Oliver hates me. So why is he offering help and accommodation so freely?_

"_You're what?"  
__I looked at Justin apologetically. "Just for the night, he's convinced I'm going to get killed."  
_"_You will if you keep getting yourself involved!"  
_"_I'm going to find her."  
_"_Don't do this, Lilly. I can only predict disaster."_

_As I tried to get to sleep, I was suddenly finding it hard to breathe. The air was getting murky and instantly I knew something was wrong.  
__And then I heard a bang and everything went dark..._


	5. Saftey First

**A/N: ****I'm really on a roll with these updates! I mean, seriously, this is impressive for me! Keep reviewing! **

* * *

_

* * *

Previously On "Vanished":_

"_Lilly? But she's only a school reporter. You can't kill her!"  
"I'm killing you, aren't I?"  
She nodded her head. "No, apparently I am._

"_Come downstairs. I want you to go to the station."  
"The what?"_

"_I don't think that we can find her."  
"What?"  
Sergeant Ted looked at Mr. Stewart. "I'm sorry, there is no birth identification or any proof that Miley Stewart actually ever existed. Without this, we cannot set up a case."  
"That's impossible, you can't say that you won't look for my daughter."  
"We don't have any proof that you ever had a daughter."_

"_That could mean anything. The murderer could have walked, or drove and we don't know how exactly she was killed."  
"What do you mean?"  
"There are some sick people out there, who knows what could have happened?"  
I shivered at the thought. He was right; there was no actual way of knowing how twisted the murder got. We were not even sure she was killed, she could have been just kidnapped for all we knew. But who would want to kill Miley. It then clicked. Who would want to kill Miley or…  
"Do we know anyone who had anything against Hannah Montana?"_

"_Either he or she wants to help you." That was exactly what I wanted to hear. "Or he or she wants to kill you." That was the answer I feared and expected. It was harsh how life turns on you in such a way.  
Even with this threat, I somehow reached the point in my mind where I thought I definitely had to continue with the investigation. I had to for Miley._

* * *

I looked up from the note to Oliver and back to the note again. I was still in panic. Who would want to kill me? I honestly knew nobody with a motive. Surely this would also mean that I knew who would want to kill Miley too.

"I think we've done enough investigation for today," I said, a little spaced out. "I'll go home."

"You think I'm going to let you go home and die?" Oliver laughed, although I could feel the pain inside. "No, you're staying here."

"Erm….thanks?" I was confused, I'll admit. Oliver hates me. So why is he offering help and accommodation so freely? This was pathetic. Was I seriously thinking that Oliver had a second motive for this?

After calling my mum and telling her that I was staying at Ashley's – it was the only name I could come up with because it needed to be a girl and I could hardly say I was staying with Miley.

Getting ready, I could not help but feel awkward. A couple of days ago, I was not even talking nicely to Oliver. And now we were investigating together and I was staying over at his house? Maybe he did care about Miley. Perhaps he felt that he owed her too. She certainly would think so. He really pissed her off.

"You can sleep on the mattress. Wake me up if anything dodgy happens."

"Bulshit. You are the heaviest sleeper on the planet. I would have to kill you to wake you up."

Oliver smiled at me. "Thanks. Now I'm not going to sleep because I'll be worried about you."

"You'll find a way."

I lay so still on the mattress it was untrue. My legs felt stiff and the rest of my muscles just shivered on the spot. I guess it was fear. Fear that when I go to sleep there was a chance that I would not wake up. What was the worst thing of all was that I was feeling this at just the age of seventeen.

"Night," muttered Oliver.

"Night." Even though I kept thinking to myself that Oliver was in the room, I did not feel any safer. I still felt that at any second, I could be taken away and thrown into a shredder of some kind or have my head severed off with an axe. I tried to get the images out of my head, but it was as if I was playing my death over and over again in different scenarios. But ending with the same thing, my lifeless corpse.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I felt happier than the night before. I felt better knowing that I was fine as long as I stayed in this house; with Oliver. Wait – did I just say that? I meant that it does not _have _to be with _Oliver_, but any person could do.

Now I was just denying. But why? Oliver had become quite muscular over the years so why would I not feel safe with him? Or maybe it was because I was supposed to feel safe with my boyfriend. Shit, I just realised that I just stayed the night at another boy's house. He's going to kill me…great, now there was another one out to get me.

* * *

Admitting what happened to Justin was a lot easier thinking it than actually doing it. In my mind, he would just forgive me and be thankful that I told him the truth. However, I knew we were not dealing with Mr. Perfect.

I knocked on the door, as if I was preparing for death when he answered the door.

"Lilly!" He quickly hugged me. "What are you doing here?"

Sell cookies…WHAT DO YOU THINK? Okay, I needed to get that out. He asked every time I come over. He even did it once when he called _me_ and asked me to come to his.

"Just visiting. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

I came into his apartment. It was not exactly the grand plaza, but it was comfortable and I could imagine living in it. I looked back at him and began, "actually, I have something to admit."

"Yes…"

"Well, I've been looking into Miley's disappearance –"

"What?"

"Honey, I'm not finished yet. So anyway, I was talking to Oliver –"

"What?"

"You really have to let me finish. And basically, I slept at his."

"You what?"

I looked at Justin apologetically. "Just for the night, he's convinced I'm going to get killed."

"You will if you keep getting yourself involved!"

"I'm going to find her." I said with full determination

"Don't do this, Lilly. I can only predict disaster."

"You're just being jealous." Although, now that I think about it, maybe he was right to be. After all, girlfriends should not be staying at other men's houses. Even if it was Oliver. We weren't the friends that we used to be.

"I'm being protective."

"Then wouldn't you want me to be safe?"

"Exactly, so stay home! Please, don't investigate any more into this. Leave it to the professionals."

"But they're doing SQUAT! They think we're lying about her ever being alive!" I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. It was true though, they were doing nothing to help. I could not just sit back and let it happen.

"Then you do the same!"

"Pretend there never was a Miley Stewart!"

"Just, leave it, okay? I'm sure someone will report finding a body and the pieces will fall into place. For now, just sleep at _your_ house, okay?"

I nodded my head slowly. I did not want to upset him. It was why I came here to tell him the truth. Maybe I wanted him to be jealous. I wanted him to care. After all this, I wanted to know that somebody would go through what I was prepared to go through for Miley if it was me who vanished. I wanted to know he would be there. But I still did not get the comfort I sub conscientiously came for.

* * *

I arrived home at about nine o'clock at night. I did not even go to collect my things from Oliver's. I did not want to reject him. He seemed to really worry about me and I did not just want to put all that aside just because my boyfriend said so.

Once I reached upstairs, I changed and got into my own bed. However I was swamped with thoughts. Clearly, the walk I had been taking for about four hours before hand did nothing for me. I tried to clear my thoughts incase something from the past came to me. Someone perhaps with a motive or perhaps an opportunity only I truly knew about.

As I tried to get to sleep, I was suddenly finding it hard to breathe. The air was getting murky and instantly I knew something was wrong.

And then I heard a bang and everything went dark...

* * *

When I woke up, I was surrounded by people. First I saw my mother, then - to my surprise – Ashley and Jake and then finally, Oliver.

"Hey."

"You fainted," stated Ashley.

"Have I died?"

"No but nearly." Jake then pointed at the whole in the pillow next to me. "Clearly the person either had crappy aim or a crappy angle to shoot from."

My mother was in tears. "My baby!" She then hugged me fiercely tightly.

"Lucky you didn't get burnt too," Oliver added.

"What?"

I then saw the black mark on the pillow and some ash where odd strands of hair once were. Oliver then answered my thoughts, "we think that the attacker tried pumping hydrogen into the room, hoping that if there was a spark, it would end with a bang.

That was the reason for the odd smell. Well, the killer certainly was creative. But still no loops…

"I'll call the police." Ashley hurried away, soon pulling Jake with her. And once my mother had gone away to cry some more, it was just me and Oliver.

"I'm sorry."

"I think you've been punished." Oliver brushed away the ash from my hair.

"How did you find out?"

You're mum wanted to call a friend to be here for you. But she got hold of your old cell phone and pressed 3 on the speed dial. Which was me."

I smiled. It was odd how fait threw these things at you. I then asked, "and Ashley and Jake?"

"I was looking for you with them at the time."

"What?"

"Well I was under the impression that you were going to stay with me, so when you did not turn up, I got slightly worried."

"Oh. Well – if it helps – I think my mum will let me stay with you from now on."

"You think? She's already packed your bags."

I then laughed at Oliver, trying to see in the mirror whether or not my hair style seemed deformed. It was strange to me how when we needed our mind more than ever, we become the most shallow we ever had. Well, I guess I had been shallow for a while now, so it was fair to say that my hair meant a lot to me.

Of course, it then hit me. Someone just tried to shoot me and have it so that I probably was burnt _while_ I was dying. So what sick freak were we dealing with?

* * *

_Next Time on "Vanished":_

"_What happened between you two?" I finally asked. Although it took all my nerve, I finally did it and asked. I had to know.  
"Does it matter?"  
"To me, it does."_

"_But it's her diary, she would hate us if –"  
"She's dead!" cried Oliver. _

"_What is it?"  
I stared at my locker for a few more seconds before pulling the folded up peice of paper out. "Another note."_


	6. It's Out

**A/N: ****Another chapter! Now there was one thing I did not want to mention in the "Next Time" in the last chapter, but I decided that it gave away too much!**

* * *

**

* * *

**

_Previously On "Vanished":_

"_I thought it was full proof."  
"Until I get rid of some…extras, it will be."  
"Like who?"  
"You're little reporter friend. She snoops too much for her own good."  
"Lilly? But she's only a school reporter. You can't kill her!"_

"_I don't care," I replied, sobbing into his shirt. "I'm finding her, Justin. Even if it kills me."_

"_I don't think that we can find her."  
"What?"  
Sergeant Ted looked at Mr. Stewart. "I'm sorry, there is no birth identification or any proof that Miley Stewart actually ever existed. Without this, we cannot set up a case."  
"That's impossible, you can't say that you won't look for my daughter."_

"_Oliver, I need your help."  
Oliver Oken looked at me. At first, I thought I saw him smile, but then he turned to me and asked in all seriousness, "So, I'm going to help you find a girl who hates me. And on top of that – so far as the police are concerned – there is no proof that she in fact ever existed.  
Okay, he had a point.  
"So first, who can we suspect?"  
I beamed at him._

_I ducked straight down as something flew into my window. Oliver stared at me with confusion. "What is it."  
"A note."  
"What does it say?"  
I read it over and over again. Finally I read it out loud, "Don't worry, you'll join her."_

_As I tried to get to sleep, I was suddenly finding it hard to breathe. The air was getting murky and instantly I knew something was wrong.  
And then I heard a bang and everything went dark..._

"_You fainted," stated Ashley.  
"Have I died?"  
"No but nearly." Jake then pointed at the whole in the pillow next to me._

_Of course, it then hit me. Someone just tried to shoot me and have it so that I probably was burnt __while__ I was dying. So what sick freak were we dealing with?_

* * *

I tried my best to go through school but it was only harder and harder. Turns out, news had gotten round fast about my near death experience so I was being constantly interviewed. There were different versions and different outcomes but they all knew the same thing: I nearly died. 

At first, I hated it. I did not want to talk about the fact that I could be dead and burnt by now but then I realised something. As I got more and more publicity in the school, so did Miley. Since we were so close, people automatically started thinking that there was a connection. Even if it had not got me any closer to find her, the police soon heard these accusations and began to take Miley's case a little more seriously.

But there was the problem. The day when they searched her house. Oliver and I went with them and we kept trying to take our own evidence, one was her diary and other such things where we decided that perhaps she would not want the police going through. But there was one vital thing we forgot…one secret which had been kept _far _too long…

I sat on the bed with Oliver in Miley's room. I felt slightly bad for her that it was being attacked by men she did not know. They were even searching through her lingerie draw. I then looked back at Oliver.

"What happened between you two?" I finally asked. Although it took all my nerve, I finally did it and asked. I had to know.

"Does it matter?"

"To me, it does."

Oliver shook his head. "Now isn't the time."

He was almost as bad as Miley. Now is not the time. I did have a certain right to know what the happened to my two friends which could break apart such a strong trio.

"Search the closet," I heard one of the policeman say and our conversation was interupted. I had no problem at the time. I thought long and hard about what could be there that Miley would not want them finding. She definitely was never on drugs, and there was nothing such as tampons there. It all seemed okay.

"Everything seems – hold it."

Hold it? Why would they want to hold it? There was nothing wrong with the closet.

"There's another door at the back with the initials "HM" on it."

Oh crap. I instantly looked at Oliver, whose eyes were wide with panic and he soon looked at me. We both knew it was over. The secret was over. But we did not know how great it was for Miley that they found out her secret.

* * *

"It's all over the tabloids," said Oliver with annoyance. "Not to mention the news crew. I've never seen so many pictures of Miley in my life. She's becoming more famous than Hannah herself - if that were possible." 

"She cared about that secret _so_ much," muttered Jake.

Ashley sat there, dumfounded. "I never knew. I mean _seriously_, I had no clue."

"Until she told us, none of us did," I replied.

"Well this is great!"

I looked over at Ashley with such distaste. "It's _what_?"

I was ready to grip hold of her little neck until she stopped me. "Great! Think about it, they now a) have Hannah's wig with some of Miley's DNA in the scalp area they can use and b) they're going to look extra hard as now, not only are _we_ pestering the police, but now millions of past Hannah Montana fan with a new found hope are going to be too! They think we have another chance of finding Hannah Montana. Finding the legend!"

I smiled so broadly and actually hugged Ashley. She was right: there were millions of fans out there hearing the news and thinking, _"they're going to find her!"_ Even if she is not found alive, now fans have given the police something to think about. And not only that, but now the police force had some on Miley's DNA.

"So now you can leave it to the police?" asked Jake with sudden intrigue

"We can't," said Oliver, in sudden realisation. "We took her diary among other things. If they ever found out, they would be suspicious that we took evidence and if they never found out, they probably might loose some vital information."

"Why did you take the diary?"

"We didn't want to embarrass her." I knew how stupid it was coming out of my mouth, but it was true. Miley would never want her embarrassing moments becoming public, especially since now the media may find it and use it as an expose of her. It would not have been fair.

"So that's that, we have to continue with the case."

I then turned to Ashley and Jake. "I don't expect you guys to understand but –"

"We are going to help you find her." Jake's face was so serious that not only did it scare me, but it comforted me.

"Till the end," added Ashley.

"Even if it gets us killed with you."

"Most – killed?"

"Ashley, just say yes!"

"Fine, but I'm leaving the dying to you guys."

Oliver chuckled as he hit Ashley lightly on the back. "You'll never grow up, will you?"

"Adult age is eighteen and until that happens, I don't have to grow up and that's final!"

"You drink now."

"Shut up, Oliver."

"Lilly!"

"Yeah, mom," I called down the stairs.

"Justin's here!"

Even though Oliver and Ashley thought nothing of it, Jake and I understood the panic I was going to experience. Jake knew just as much as anyone else that Justin would not be amused that even after all of this, we were _still_ going to investigate this.

"Hey, Lilly – and people?" Justin stopped at my door as he looked on the other three.

"Hey, we were just hanging out."

Jake nudged Ashley and they both nodded their heads. Some Oliver also caught on and nodded his head.

Justin nodded his head, although I was not too such that he entirely believed me. "Good news about Miley, huh? Who would have known that she was Hannah Montana?"

"I know," exclaimed Ashley, ignoring that the others went oddly silent and uncomfortable.

"You wonder how she could keep it from everyone. Even _you_, Lilly."

"Actually, honey, she kind of told me a while back."

I could tell Justin was not happy about this. He could not exactly be mad that I kept my best friend's secret, could he? Oh who was I kidding? He could and he was.

"But we didn't know," said Oliver quickly, pointing at him, Jake and Ashley. "We had _no_ idea."

"None."

"Nada."

"Zip."

"Nilch."

"Poing."

"Poing?" Jake looked at Ashley. "Why poing?"

"Well you guys were adding words and I felt left out!" Ashley slightly pouted. It surprised me how sometimes she could be so smart but at others she was just as dumb as she had always been.

Sadly, Justin was not so dumb either.

* * *

The next day at school, I felt as if Justin was following me around everywhere. And I mean _everywhere_. Even classes when we were not together, he would randomly pass our door. Probably some poor teacher somewhere was under the impression that he needed the bathroom five times per lesson. 

I did not mean to run away from him at lunch, but it was then or never. Clearly, my investigation would get nowhere with him around. So before hand, I slipped a note to Jake telling him to get the others and we could meet up in the gym store room. As an ex-cheerleader, I had the key. Well, they think I gave it back, but I did not.

Once I turned a sharp corner, nearly falling over, I came into the room and was greeted by the three of them. In Jake's lap was Miley's diary and instantly I knew something was up.

"What are we doing with that?"

"Read it," replied Oliver.

"But we can't." I snatched it away from Jake and held it up to my chest.

"We have to, Lilly. It's evidence. We're looking at it to see if anyone would killer her."

"But it's her diary, she would hate us if –"

"She's dead!" cried Oliver.

As I saw Oliver break down, I finally realised why he went through all this for me: he still cared. Once I had dropped the diary into Oliver's hand, I felt his pain and all I wanted to do was embrace him and I hated the idea of having to go through that pain alone. I thought I had it bad but of course Oliver would hurt more than me. They were fighting before she left. His last memories of her were filled with spite.

"I'm sorry, Oliver…"

Jake took away the diary from Oliver and gave it back to me. "Maybe we should just let Lilly read it. That way nothing too embarrassing will be given out to people she didn't want to, but we still have someone reading for evidence. Okay?"

Oliver nodded his head. "Seems fair enough."

Even though we had left the room and changed the conversation completely, it was still awkward between me and Oliver. I guess it was because we were both thinking that we were doing what we thought was best for Miley but to be honest, I thought that he was right.

Finally arriving at my locker door we started to depart but Oliver caught the shock in my eyes.

"What is it?"

I stared at my locker for a few more seconds before pulling the folded up piece of paper out. "Another note."

"What does it say?"

"That's the weird thing. It says: The Grave."

Oliver grabbed the note off me and looked at it. "The Grave."

"I know. Is this person talking about my grave, or what?"

"I have no clue. But I have a funny feeling that this note will get us one step closer to the killer, or Miley."

I nodded my head. Oliver was right. It seemed more like a clue to a puzzle than a threat. But why would the killer want me to know where she was? No doubt the whole reason he went through all of this DNA erasing etc was to _hide_ the body.

Suddenly, I felt a shiver down my spine as I noticed something: the handwriting was different. And what was worse, on the back it had my name and locker number. The person had to _send _the note but where from?

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: There is no "Next Time" as the next chapter is REALLY shocking….in my opinion anyway! Next chapter will be in third person. **


	7. Sorry, Ollie

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! ****Oh, and I've changed my mind. The story is just in somebody else's POV. **

* * *

_

* * *

Previously On "Vanished":_

"_You're flattering me, when you're about to kill me?"  
"I won't do it. You will."  
Miley finally stood up, as she got the strength. "What?"_

"_I'm killing you, aren't I?"  
She nodded her head. "No, apparently I am."_

_then sat down beside Oliver and said, "nobody."  
"Well that certainly helps."  
"First we need to __find__ her. To prove the police that we actually have a murder victim."  
"True. But where would you put her?"  
"This is exactly what's bugging me." _

_The air was getting murky and instantly I knew something was wrong.  
And then I heard a bang and everything went dark..._

"_Have I died?"  
"No but nearly." Jake then pointed at the whole in the pillow next to me. "Clearly the person either had crappy aim or a crappy angle to shoot from."_

_Oliver then answered my thoughts, "we think that the attacker tried pumping hydrogen into the room, hoping that if there was a spark, it would end with a bang."  
That was the reason for the odd smell._

_Hold it? Why would they want to hold it? There was nothing wrong with the closet.  
"There's another door at the back with the initials "HM" on it."  
Oh crap. I instantly looked at Oliver, whose eyes were wide with panic and he soon looked at me. We both knew it was over. The secret was over. _

_I was ready to grip hold of her little neck until she stopped me. "Great! Think about it, they now a) have Hannah's wig with some of Miley's DNA in the scalp area they can use and b) they're going to look extra hard as now, not only are __we__ pestering the police, but now millions of past Hannah Montana fan with a new found hope are going to be too! They think we have another chance of finding Hannah Montana. Finding the legend!"_

"_What is it?"  
I stared at my locker for a few more seconds before pulling the folded up piece of paper out. "Another note."  
"What does it say?"  
"That's the weird thing. It says: The Grave."_

_I nodded my head. Oliver was right. It seemed more like a clue to a puzzle than a threat. But why would the killer want me to know where she was? No doubt the whole reason he went through all of this DNA erasing etc was to __hide__ the body.  
Suddenly, I felt a shiver down my spine as I noticed something: the handwriting was different. And what was worse, on the back it had my name and locker number. The person had to __send __the note but where from?_

* * *

So this is where you live when you die. I looked around the blank walls at the tomb with such no interest, it was killing me. To be fair, it is my fault that I am here. But technically it was staying here alive, or staying here dead. And I do not care what that creep says, I am _not_ killing myself.

I do not know exactly how long I have been here but it is certainly longer than he expected. Soon he will be back to go back into the long discussion about how I might as well end my misery etc. Problem is: I am quite content here.

He wants a suicide. He does not want me to starve. He wants a quick death. Problem is, we have probably left it too long anyway. But from what he plans to do with my body, they will not be able to tell anyway. But I guess all he really needs is my hands on the gun. Good thing I made sure I took some gloves before I went to that stupid party.

I heard the door slide open and I stood up. I did not want it to look as if I was comfortable. He would probably make things worse for me. However, when you get food every day, comfortable coffin and a little radio – although the radio no longer works – it is quite nice.

There was a loud bang when he closed the door. So that meant things were not very good.

"Afternoon, Hannah," he sneered at me.

"I am called Miley. I thought we went through this," I replied jokily.

"Quit the crap. It's all over, Miley."

I looked at him with total confusion. "What?"

"Thought you might want to see this." He then pulled out a portable television. You could see how nicely he treated me? And he thought I would choose suicide over this.

He placed the television and it immediately went to the news. "Police everywhere are searching for young, Miley Stewart who was recently discovered to have the other identity of Hannah Montana…"

The television rambled on but I refused to listen. My secret was out, they must have found the Hannah closet. Ah crap! They are going to auction off my stuff, aren't they? Unless dad stops them, who knows what will be up for grabs.

"So you see," he whispered into my ear. "You see what you've done?"

I turned to him. "Of course! Because when I started the Hannah Montana thing, I was thinking evilly to myself, 'great, now when I get kidnapped it'll be harder for them to find me!' You saw right through me –"

I then felt his cold hand against my cheek. This was the first time he actually hurt me – apart from when he drugged me to get me away in the first place.

"We have to think of somewhere else to put you," he then said in a very calm manner. It was hard to believe how soothing violence was for him. He was one sick freak.

"Great."

I then watched him as he took out a piece of paper and a pen. He then looked at me. "What's Lilly's locker number."

"Don't you know?"

"She had to have it moved when the bathrooms flooded, remember?"

"Right, 935. You don't need the combination."

He scribbled it down for him to remember and then he thought in all seriousness. "I think I'll tell her the studio."

"What about it?"

"I'm going to have to give her a crappy clue. I frankly don't give two shits about the police. However, she's thinking too much."

"Really? Wow, who knew she thought," I replied sarcastically.

"Lucky too. I prepared it perfectly crime and then I fucking miss!"

"You tried to kill her?" My face went white; I did not need a mirror to see that. I felt so sorry for Lilly. Blinded by love not to see the real truth and now it lead to her dying for me. If only I was smarter not to be in love, then none of this would have ever happened.

"But I missed." He said with more fury.

I stifled a laugh. No wonder he wanted me to kill him; he would probably miss me. Nevertheless, I was smart enough not to say anything. My face still hurt.

While he continued to rant, I saw my opportunity. I quickly scribbled_ grave_, but that was all I had until he turned back again. I then quickly slotted it where he originally placed his note, scribbling her locker number and name again as best as I could so that he would not notice.

He then snatched what he thought was his version of the note. He did not seem to notice the fake version of his handwriting on the front and was on his way. Suddenly, he turned back to me. "Miley, did anyone else see you on the night?"

"Oliver, why?" I then realised how stupid I was. How completely and utterly stupid I was. I had just made a terrible mistake. I just handed him a suspect on a silver platter.

"Thanks," he said with a smirk. "Night night Hannah."

And when he left, I cried. I cried and hit my hand against the coffin and I yelped. Before I knew it, I had collapsed onto the ground, water flowing around me. I held myself as I wailed. I was so sorry, Oliver. I do not think you would ever understand how truly sorry I was. But at least I had given a clue. Please, Lilly. Find me and save you both.

* * *

_Next Time on "Vanished" (back into Lilly's POV):_

"_Lilly!"  
Oliver grabbed hold of my arms and pulled in as something flew past a few inches away from my body.  
"Another bullet?" I asked in complete fear.  
"I'm not sure?"_

"_Why not ask the person who went to see her that night?"  
His face was red with anger, but I ignored that. I just asked, "Who?"  
"Dear old Ollie Oken." His voice was strained, but much more calm than before.  
"Oliver…" My eyes were stinging. Surely Justin was lying; he had to be.  
"That's right; at the party he went out and told me that he was going to see if she was okay."  
I think I just experienced betrayal._


	8. Confusion

**A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Mwahaha! I decided after a lot of thought to make her live for abit longer. I still have not decided though whether or not she'll be alive by the end of the story. Oh, but I have a little poll for you. Do you want the story to end Jake/Ashley or not? This is very important for the story. Please say in your reviews which one you want!**

* * *

_

* * *

Previously On "Vanished":_

"_I don't care," I replied, sobbing into his shirt. "I'm finding her, Justin. Even if it kills me."_

"_Oliver, I need your help."_

"_I think we've done enough investigation for today," I said, a little spaced out. "I'll go home."  
"You think I'm going to let you go home and die?" Oliver laughed, although I could feel the pain inside. "No, you're staying here."_

"_Well, I've been looking into Miley's disappearance –"  
"What?"  
"Honey, I'm not finished yet. So anyway, I was talking to Oliver –"  
"What?"  
"You really have to let me finish. And basically, I slept at his."  
"You what?"_  
_I looked at Justin apologetically. "Just for the night, he's convinced I'm going to get killed."  
"You will if you keep getting yourself involved!"  
"I'm going to find her." I said with full determination  
"Don't do this, Lilly. I can only predict disaster."  
"You're just being jealous." _

_As I tried to get to sleep, I was suddenly finding it hard to breathe. The air was getting murky and instantly I knew something was wrong.  
And then I heard a bang and everything went dark..._

_Of course, it then hit me. Someone just tried to shoot me and have it so that I probably was burnt __while__ I was dying. So what sick freak were we dealing with?_

_I was ready to grip hold of her little neck until she stopped me. "Great! Think about it, they now a) have Hannah's wig with some of Miley's DNA in the scalp area they can use and b) they're going to look extra hard as now, not only are we pestering the police, but now millions of past Hannah Montana fan with a new found hope are going to be too! They think we have another chance of finding Hannah Montana. Finding the legend!"_

_I stared at my locker for a few more seconds before pulling the folded up piece of paper out. "Another note."_  
_"What does it say?"  
"That's the weird thing. It says: The Grave."  
Oliver grabbed the note off me and looked at it. "The Grave."  
"I know. Is this person talking about my grave, or what?"  
"I have no clue. But I have a funny feeling that this note will get us one step closer to the killer, or Miley."  
I nodded my head. Oliver was right. It seemed more like a clue to a puzzle than a threat. But why would the killer want me to know where she was? No doubt the whole reason he went through all of this DNA erasing etc was to __hide__ the body.  
Suddenly, I felt a shiver down my spine as I noticed something: the handwriting was different. And what was worse, on the back it had my name and locker number. The person had to __send __the note but where from?_

"_Miley, did anyone else see you on the night?"  
"Oliver, why?" I then realised how stupid I was. How completely and utterly stupid I was. I had just made a terrible mistake. I just handed him a suspect on a silver platter.  
"Thanks," he said with a smirk. "Night night Hannah."  
And when he left, I cried. I cried and hit my hand against the coffin and I yelped. Before I knew it, I had collapsed onto the ground, water flowing around me. I held myself as I wailed. I was so sorry, Oliver. I do not think you would ever understand how truly sorry I was. But at least I had given a clue. Please, Lilly. Find me and save you both._

* * *

"I never thought I'd be in a cemetery in the middle of the night!" squealed Ashley, watching every step she made. That girl really did have a problem with death. Of course, who didn't?

"I cannot believe you guys are making me do this," said Mario in distaste. I did not like Mario, but Ashley and Oliver both reminded me that he had the muscle needed. Of course, I thought then it was only fair to bring Amy.

"This is like _so_ awesome! I feel like a detective!" I was wrong. I never realised how annoying Amy could be in a crisis. She was worse than Ashley. It was one thing to be grossed out, but to be so perky that you just wanted to kill yourself – that was something else.

"You _sure_ it's in one of these graves, Lilly?" inquired Oliver as he glowed a torch on every tomb stone that he could find.

"Woah, they really loved Hannah, didn't they?" asked Mario as he shone a light on her tomb. It was the most extravagant one there. I always loved the colours of gold.

"You think she's in there?" joked Amy.

"I doubt it. Nobody else had any idea that she was Hannah Montana. Unless anyone who knew remembers being tortured?" I could tell that Oliver wanted to hit Amy just as much as a the next person. But he just kept his fists clenched and moved on.

"Jake, stop pushing me!"

"Then keep moving!"

I watched Jake and Ashley squabble. Oddly enough, I thought it was sort of cute. Ashley liked Jake for a while and I knew that part for her still did. Jake was another story. Jake never had any particular feelings for Ashley but lately, I could not help but notice that he looked out for her a lot more. But does he care for her like a sister or more? Guess we will never know.

Lilly!"

Oliver grabbed hold of my arms and pulled in as something flew past a few inches away from my body.

"Another bullet?" I asked in complete fear.

"I'm not sure?"

"Ah crap!"

I turned around and saw Jake there as Ashley panicked next to me. Whatever missed me hit him.

"What is it?" asked Oliver.

Jake pulled out something small and pointed. "I think it's a dar –"

Before anyone knew it, he had collapsed to the ground, completely unconscious. Ashley let out a scream and Mario came and picked Jake up.

"Someone call the hospital!" shouted Oliver.

Mario, Ashley, Amy – with Jake – left the scene and I was there panting. It was only then I realised I was still in Oliver's arms.

"You can let go now," I said cautiously.

"I have."

I looked and saw that it was me who was still attached. However, even as I noticed this, I refused to let go. I just felt safe. It seemed that nothing ever happened to me as long as I was near him. In fact, my arms clutched deeper in.

"Thank you," I murmured into his shirt.

"No problem…" Oliver was confused. I knew that and he knew that I knew. But we just stood still. "It's the least I could do. That's what friends are for."

"No. That's what_ best_ friends are for."

Oliver smiled as he looked down on me. "You know, a week ago, if we were ever this close it was probably you trying to hit me."

"Because you would have said something."

"Of course, it was _all _my fault," replied Oliver, his tone teasing.

"Well it usually was!" I playfully defended myself. I then stopped as I looked straight into his crystal blue eyes. They were watching me and I was reminded of waves rocking back and forth, back and forth. Probably out of instinct, I moved in slightly. And further. And further.

However, I then felt my hands being pushed away. "We probably should go check on Jake."

He walked away from me. At first, I felt annoyed and rejected. But then, to my surprise, I smiled. For deep down, my instincts told me that he liked me back. Of course, then my thoughts turned to Justin and how dead I would be. But Justin was not perfect. And in my eyes, Oliver was. That was it. I had decided I was going to end it with Justin.

* * *

I let Oliver go ahead to the hospital while I walked towards Justin's house. I knocked with urgency on the door.

"Hello?" It was him. Although he sounded tired, he did not look it. In fact, it almost seemed like he might have never gone to sleep in the first place.

"At – five in the morning?"

"I know it's bad timing, but I just needed to say what I have to now before I loose my nerve."

He came out onto the porch and looked at me. "What's up?"

"I think it isn't working?"

"You mean _us_?"

"That's the one."

"You're breaking up with me, at five in the morning? Why?"

"Because I've been thinking. I need someone who's supportive."

"I have been!"

"Not about the case."

"It's because I care about you. It's the police's job."

"It's my job as her friend."

"Who are you? Nancy Drew? Get out of this dream world, you have to move on!" He certainly was not helping his case.

Rather than breaking down, I replied with hidden rage, "She was my best friend. Until I find out who killed her I can never move on."

"Why not ask the person who went to see her that night?"

His face was red with anger, but I ignored that. I just asked, "Who?"

"Dear old Ollie Oken." His voice was strained, but much calmer than before

."Oliver…" My eyes were stinging. Surely Justin was lying; he had to be.

"That's right; at the party he went out and told me that he was going to see if she was okay."

I think I just experienced betrayal. Cold, hard betrayal. I was so close to Oliver before but I felt like something had thrown us apart just then. How can you change your opinion of someone so many times in one night? Oliver could not have killed her, but then part of me rethought everything.

"I'm sorry, Justin. It's over." I walked away. I still agreed with myself that Justin was not for me, but I clearly had to go some rethinking about Oliver.

* * *

"About time," murmured Jake as I walked into his hospital room. Trust Jake to demand a private room.

"Well? Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, doctor just thinks I was knocked out. No harm."

"Which is odd," said Oliver.

I turned at him. "Go on, detective, why do you think it's odd?"

"What's wrong with you? I was just saying –"

"Saying what?"

"Why didn't the killer try to murder! Why only harm!"

"Well what if the accomplice accidentally hit the murderer!" I could not believe I had just done it, but I had. There was no real proof, no real evidence. But my gut was telling me I had spoken to the murderer that night, and I was pretty sure now I knew who it was.

"You mean to say, you think one of us is the murderer?"

"You know very well who it is!"

Ashley stayed by Jake, but Mario and Amy moved away from the scene. I was there, filled with anger and frustration, but Oliver just stood there, cold.

"What?"

"You spoke with her. You left the party and came back to speak with her. And you did not tell me! No wonder you took her diary and wanted to read it so badly, you did not want to be a suspect!"

"Did you read the diary?"

"No."

"Then you don't know crap! Yes, I talked with her, but I didn't kill her!"

"Just don't lie to me!"

"I'm not! I wasn't anyway near her when she disappeared."

"I don't know you anymore, Oliver. Why were you fighting? Why are you being like this? Why don't I understand anything about you or anything else?"

"Being like what? Innocent? Sorry, Lilly, that's just who I am!"

"Bullshit!" I was crying now. "Tell me then, why were you fighting!"

"That's none of your business!"

"I think it is! You both were my friends."

"Well some friend she was."

"Who?"

"Miley!"

I was shocked. I stood there and was completely shocked. "Don't you dare speak against her!"

"Why? I may have forgiven her but what she did was unfair."

"Unfair to you?"

"No, you!"

"What's the supposed to mean?"

Oliver was shaking. He then turned away and started to walk away. I clutched onto his arm. "Come on, Oliver. Why was it_ so_ unfair on me?"

"I told her she should have confessed. But no, she thought it was best for you to keep her trap shut. And look, look at how confused you are. You don't understand a single thing, Lilly! You've been so blind it's untrue! But I put it aside, because at the end she was my friend."

"Then where is she?"

"For the last time I didn't kill her!"

I cried and fell to the ground. Ashley came up and hugged me. She then looked up at Oliver. "We should tell her."

Ashley _knew_? Ashley knew and kept it from me. I was the person that was deserved to know the most and she knew.

"She won't believe me anyway, Ash. Just read the diary Lilly."

* * *

He then walked away. I did not stop him this time. Instead, I went home and cried till there was nothing left.

"Come on, Lilly. Just do it," I muttered to myself. I walked slowly to where I kept the diary and then gasped. It was gone.

* * *

_Next Time on "Vanished":_

"_It's gone."  
Jake shook his head. "Couldn't have?"  
"Clearly Oliver took it!"  
"How could he? He didn't leave that long before you and he even came back around ten minutes later."_

"_Then who could have taken it?"  
"A killer?"  
Even though I laughed at first, I slowly believed him._

_I froze when I saw the police report. "They have found a killer. Oliver Oken was found last night as they found a gun along with his possessions. As well as this, there was a watch found among his possessions."  
"Jake, they've arrested him?"  
"Yeah, so now they won't find the killer."  
"But who could that be?"_

_I had to find the murderer now. I had been stupid enough to let my guard down in a nights madness and out of my own stupidity, practically gave up the most important piece of evidence. It was up to me. _

"_The Grave… THE GRAVE! Bless you, Amy!"  
__I then ran out of the hospital. I had finally gotten something right._

* * *

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Back on my reviewing streak! I love writing this fiction! I think most of you readers have probably guessed who the murderer is by now. So that also signfies something. Perhaps the end of the fiction? Not too sure yet. I'm going to leave this abit of you guys to review and answer what I brought up about Jake/Ashley. Also, please, feel free to guess what actually happened between Oliver and Miley! Oh, and another random poll. Dragon Fruit or Nectarine? It's code for something important. If you figure it out, good for you! **


	9. One Step Forward

**A/N: ****Continuing the Polls. Remember: Jake/Ashley or not and Dragon Fruit of Nectarine – I swear that it's a code for something important! **

* * *

_

* * *

_

Previously On "Vanished": 

_Have decided to remove it until it is vital to remember something. After all, you did just read the chapter and it's getting too big!_

* * *

I stared blankly at its location. How long had it been out of there? How long ago did someone break into my room and take it. Take the one piece of evidence which I held so dear? I looked all around my room and when my mum came in, all she saw was piles of possessions on the ground.

"Lilly!"

"Mum, I haven't got time to explain."

"Explain why you've only just come in at seven in the morning and are now turning your room upside down?"

"I've been back later."

"If you said you were sleeping over but that hasn't happened for a couple of years! Now it's three o'clock the latest, and that's with warning! You can't expect me not to worry, especially with this Miley business and what happened to –"

"Mum, for god's sake shut up! Did anyone come into the house?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Come on mum! You must have heard a noise."

"The only noise I heard was when you came in around an hour ago."

"What? Mum, I only just got in now!"

"Oh, so now it's eight!"

I looked at her blankly. Clearly in her frustration she had missed out something very important. She heard a noise in my room around an hour before I arrived. Surely they had not gotten that far with the diary? Unless they drove, in which case, I am screwed.

Of course they probably did. I mean that was the only way that Oliver could have possibly gotten back to the party before hiding her away – if it was him. Which it probably was.

"I'm going out!"

"Oh no you're not! You are…"

I did not listen to the rest of the lecture, I left the house. I ran as fast as I could, which was not that fast considering my fatigue. When I finally arrived at Oliver's, I banged on the door.

He finally opened it. "Did you read it?"

"No, it went missing! I need you to drive me down to the hospital."

"Don't you have a car?"

"My parents won't let me drive it!"

"Well, I can't drive you. I can't drive. Failed it and mum went on about being a failure etc."

"Crap! Well, do you have any way of getting there?"

I cannot believe I was being taken to a hospital with the use of a scooter. It seemed like an hour before we finally arrived at the hospital.

"Why do you need to be here, anyway?"

"I just want to see if everyone is okay. Unless you know something I don't!"

"Lilly, I did not fucking kill her! If I did, do you seriously think I would have brought you here on a scooter when you are suspecting me?"

"Wouldn't have you?"

"No! I'd kill you before anyone could find you. After all, the last two times obviously turned crap. So no time like the present."

"Bulshit! Now let's go!"

Oliver sighed as we ran into the hospital. I did not even talk to the nurses but darted straight into Jake's room. Ashley was already there and was sitting by here.

"When did you get here?"

"I never left," replied Ashley quietly. "I wouldn't while I know there's some weirdo around willing to bump off anyone who stands in his way."

"Or her," added Oliver.

"Don't try and cover your tracks with more complications!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"If you are _so _convinced that I killed her, why are you dragging me into this? Why in hell's name ask for my help when you think I'm a nutcase?"

I paused. I replied honestly, "I don't know."

"Then stop accusing me cause clearly part of you trusts me!"

"Did she read the diary?" asked Ashley.

"It's gone."

Jake shook his head. "Couldn't have?"

"Clearly Oliver took it!"

"How could he? He didn't leave that long before you and he even came back around ten minutes later."

I stopped. "He could have had some –"

"What did we _just_ talk about?" asked Oliver irritably. He then shook his head. "I'm leaving."

* * *

After an half hour silence, Ashley finally asked, "Then who could have taken it?"

"A killer?"

Even though I laughed at first, I slowly believed him because I knew exactly what he meant. In total, he meant that it was not Oliver. He knew this because it soon dawned on me. Sure, I could accuse anyone, but is Oliver actually capable of murder? Probably not.

An hour had gone and we were just were sitting there, waiting. We were not even sure what we were waiting for, but it was for something all right. We were angry, frustrated, confused and equally lost.

"TV, anyone?" Ashley was never one to know when to shut up. That was another thing that had not changed since she was thirteen. But what she did know was that sometimes, someone has to speak up when everyone else thinks they are not ready yet. This was one of those moments.

She flicked on and then gasped. I watched her eyes. "What?"

"Break news," was all she could get out.

I froze when I saw the police report. "They have found a killer. Oliver Oken. His house was raided and police found a gun among with his possessions. As well as this, there was a watch with the DNA of Miley Stewart."

"Jake, they've arrested him?"

"Yeah, so now they won't find the killer."

"But who could that be?"

While they continued to discuss, I just kept looking at the TV screen. Oliver did not own a gun. And I came to his house, I was there. He was not trying to hide anything and he had been with me. Whoever had taken the diary had also planted the gun there and the watch.

Now it was crucial. Where could she be? Where would the killer go?

* * *

I had never actually been in a prison before. Sure, a plain police station but never been in the visitors part of a prison - although I never expected one of my friends to end up here. I walked slowly in.

"I'm here to see Oliver Oken."

The receptionist looked slightly shocked at first but then nodded her head and showed me the way to the visitor's hall.I had to find the murderer now. I had been stupid enough to let my guard down in a nights madness and out of my own stupidity, practically gave up the most important piece of evidence. It was up to me.

It was just like they had it in movies. Bleak. The only real colour on the prison's part was the orange uniform on the criminals. Among them was Oliver.

"Hey. Can they just do this?"

"Yup. I technically qualify for actual prison instead of juvenile delinquency and I get a trial soon determining whether or not I get bail. Life's good."

"They found a gun."

"Yup. Along with a watch that I've never seen before. They also found something else, but I hid that."

"What?"

"The guy planted the diary. I found it in my room but before I knew it, police were banging on the door. I hid it in my back garden. Don't worry, I called Mario's cell and he picked it up already so you don't have to worry about that. He'll probably give it to you soon."

"But – you don't drive?"

Like lightning. How could he have driven her away and come back? He did not have enough time to hide the body and the police would have found it by now. So really, it could definitely not have been him. For once, I knew it definately could not have been him. Just then, the air had cleared.

"Can't. I failed my te-"

I honestly never imagined my first kiss with Oliver to be while visiting him in prison. Well, to be honest, I never imagined my first kiss with Oliver _ever_. But there we were. When we were finally separated by the guard, I was breathless.

"I can't drive a motorcycle either," teased Oliver.

I grinned and replied, "shut up. Oliver, what are we going to do with you in here?"

"You can handle it, you're a leader."

"Oliver. _If_ you were the killer –"

"What is with –"

"That's not what I was getting at! I was saying, if you were the killer, where would you put the body?"

"Somewhere where people wouldn't find it probably."

"I know_ that_. But is there anywhere you would particularly put her. Somewhere which maybe had symbolism."

"Doubt it. But this guy's clever, isn't he? I mean, he tried to kill you using hydrogen and fire. He's a smart psycho. So if I were him, there might be somewhere. He likes making things abit of a riddle."

"You see, that's what I'm thinking. Surely things are a lot more simple than is being let on."

I tried hard to think. Then, I remembered something:

"_Woah, they really loved Hannah, didn't they?" asked Mario as he shone a light on her tomb. It was the most extravagant one there. I always loved the colours of gold._

"_You think she's in there?" joked Amy._

"The Grave… THE GRAVE! Bless you, Amy!"

I then ran. I had finally gotten something right.

* * *

_Next Time on "Vanished" (No POV):_

_Miley looked up as she heard distant murmurs. For her, this had been the second night in a row.  
_"_Come on, Mario, push!"  
__She then jolted up and cried, "Lilly!"_

_Oliver ran out of the prison as the riot ensued. He was then greeted outside by Jake and Ashley.  
_"_How much do you love us?"  
_"_What are you guys doing?"  
_"_We figured it out, Oliver. Who killed her."  
_"_And?"  
_"_Oliver, we left Lilly running straight to him."_

"_We have to get out of here!"  
_"_But who did this to you?"_

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Yes, the next chapter will be in nobody's POV, because that would just make this too complicated. The end of the story is coming more quickly than I expected but I'm going to try and make the next chapter at least 3000 words, my biggest yet. **


End file.
